


Abyss

by Shuichi77



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi77/pseuds/Shuichi77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is one bubbly singer to do when the lines of past and present become blurred beyond recognition? Can Shuichi pull Yuki out of the dark depths that threaten to drag them both down into the abyss? Or will he lose his love to the darkness for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Herro! Welcome to my newest story! ^_^ I do hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or any of the characters here after mentioned!
> 
> Also, please be advised this story does have TRIGGER WARNINGS! There may be rape triggers, so please read with caution!
> 
> Now, for your reference, my story picks up at deviates from canon after Shuichi is 'saved' from the fan mobbing after the Quiz de Pon show.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Shuichi77

" _Hello? ?"_

"What do you want?"

" _Could you please go run by the studio and check on Shuichi? I haven't heard from him since the quiz show and he was supposed to call me as soon as he left NG. I'm starting to worry."_

"You know…it's really not my job to babysit the little brat, and especially after I dumped him already."

" _I'm aware…but could you please at least check on him? I normally wouldn't ask you, but I'm on the other side of town right now and I know you just got out of a meeting with , so you're right by the studio."_

"Fine! But next time, you need to find a different handler for the kid!"

" _I know, I know. Thank you Yuki."_

*click*

Yuki let out a long aggravated sigh as he walked out of the bar where he had met with and made his way down the street toward the large NG Studio building to search for the bubbly singer. The night had grown dark and quiet, and the only light emanated from the scattered street lamps and office lights that dotted the tall glass buildings of the sprawling downtown area. It was only a few short minutes before Yuki arrived at the NG building and he wasted no time in making his way inside to find that the halls were all but abandoned. He searched all the usual spots that the singer frequented, before becoming utterly frustrated and inevitably decided that he would go check the parking structure for Tohma's car, thinking that if Tohma was there that he could at least help. He gave a long sigh as he made his way down a few flights of stairs and toward a large pair of double steel doors on the ground floor that lead to the parking garage. He let out a low annoyed growl as he flung the doors open and stepped into the large concrete building. He made his way past a few rows of empty spaces before he rounded a corner near the back of the building where he could faintly make out a few cars and the sound of muffled voices in the distance. He walked closer but his line of sight was obstructed by a cluster of large SUVs, so he veered off his path until he could finally make out the scene playing out in the empty and dimly lit structure. His mind was barely able to process what he saw, his eyes grew wide and he let out a loud gasp upon seeing two strange men holding down the half-naked and squirming, pink haired singer of Bad luck, while a third unknown man fumbled with the fly of his own jeans. Yuki immediately balled his fists in anger as he took a large step towards the group, but was quickly stopped dead in his tracks when, amidst his flailing and crying, Shuichi's eyes flew open and landed squarely on his own.

"Y-Yuki?!"

With that one word, every single one of Yuki's muscles stiffened and his gaze became fixed and distant as he was thrown back into memories long since buried. He suddenly found his mind utterly trapped in a dark abandoned building in the dead of night, many years before.

 

" _Yuki Sensei! W-what's going on?! W-who are those men?"_

" _Now be a good boy Eiri and play nice with them for me."_

" _A-ah! S-sensei! They're hurting me! P-please help me!"_

" _Hush now Eiri…"_

 

All four men were genuinely baffled by the blonde's sudden stiffness but the gang's leader called to his cohorts in a firm voice nonetheless.

"Yo! Go get him and bring him over here! I've got this little pipsqueak."

"Alright Taki."

The two thugs quickly made their way over to immobilized author and each took one of his arms in their grasp before leading him, without the slightest struggle, over to be beside Taki and his captive singer. They then harshly kicked the back of the blonde's legs, causing him to fall to his knees on the pavement, still in a completely silent and frozen state. Taki stopped and took a moment to truly revel in the situation; all the while Shuichi remained totally stunned by Yuki's strange state.

"Well this is even better, now he can watch and see what happens when you piss of Taki Aizawa."

The brunette's words finally snapped Shuichi out of his confused daze enough to break one leg free of Taki's grip just long enough for him to thrust it forward, in an attempt to kick his way free, only to have it quickly caught in midair.

"Shut up you asshole! Leave Yuki alone! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Sit still brat! He has everything to do with his! When I blow the cover on your little secret, your career will be finished and so will his. So if you don't want your precious pretty boy drug through the mud, I suggest you shut up and quit struggling!"

"Like hell!"

Shuichi continued to flail and squirm on the pavement until Taki readjusted his grip on his petite frame, allowing him to keep him still as he laid on his back glaring up at his captor with fiery eyes. With the smaller boy finally restrained, Taki was able to turn his head to face Yuki once more, who was staring off somewhere straight ahead in the distance.

"You see Eiri Yuki…ASK is the number band at NG, and I'll be damned if I let this little punk think for a second that that will ever change. So we are gonna have a little fun with him and take some nice photos, and if he steps out of line again…these photos will make front page news. What will all of your adoring fans think when they find out about the perv you really are…sleeping around with this guy and who knows who else."

Panic then fully set in for Shuichi as the idea of Yuki's secret getting out finally sunk in. He began to kick and flail wildly once more, with tears streaming down his face, in a desperate attempt to try and get any reaction of out the blonde.

"Yuki! Please! Snap out of it! You have to get out of here! You can't let anyone see you here Yuki! You have to go!"

 

" _S-sensei! Please help me! I-it hurts!"_

 

Shuichi's desperate cries fell on seemingly deaf ears as the author didn't move a single muscle or shift his gaze even slightly. This caused Taki to crack a wide grin as he turned his full attention back to the struggling boy on his back beneath him.

"Now…let's see if there is a reason that the great Eiri Yuki keeps you around."

Taki then took firm hold of Shuichi's small frame and in one swift movement, flipped him over and up onto his knees on the hard concrete. Tears rolled down his red cheeks as he used his one free hand to try and reach out toward the static blonde.

"Yuki please! Please run! Yuki I'm begging you!" He then gave another attempt to pull his other hand free of Taki's grasp as he wiggled and squirmed. "Taki just let Yuki go! Please! I'll do anything you want! Just let Yuki leave!"

Taki gave a very sour expression and a low groan as he tightened his grip on the wriggling boy in front of him.

"Alright, I've had more than enough of your mouth! Just shut up already!"

Taki then suddenly released one of Shuichi's wrists before burying his now freed hand into Shuichi's cotton candy pink hair and forcefully slamming his head roughly down onto the concrete. The force of the blow caused Shuichi's vision to blur slightly and his whole head to go fuzzy, as if he would pass out. All he could do at that point was look over at Yuki helplessly as he felt an intense burning pain tear through him as Taki forced himself inside his tight entrance in one quick and rough movement. He felt Taki settle inside him before placing a hand on either one of his hips. Shuichi could feel his consciousness slipping in an out as forceful thrusts began to intensify the pain, and each one sent his face sliding slightly along the pavement, only adding to his misery. The moments passed and Shuichi grew more and more numb with each passing second, his mind consumed not with the horror of having his consent ripped away from him, but only with worries and fears for the blonde sitting just painfully out of his reach.

All concepts of time became a foreign concept as the seconds, minutes and even hours, blurred together and melted away. The only constant Shuichi could hold onto was the subtle and faint sound of the flickering lights above him. He then closed his eyes and forced the melodic sound to carry his mind to somewhere far away. Back to that fateful night, on a dimly lit bridge, when the world came to a screeching halt with a flash of blonde hair and a cool glance. He had lost any clue as to how much time had passed by the time he was finally allowed to slump over onto his side, free from restraint and fully clothed. He was barely holding onto his consciousness but could just make out the sight of Taki and the other two men standing over him. He then weakly lifted his head to gaze over at Yuki who was still simply perched up on his knees staring into the distance. Taki's smug voice then rang through his ears like nails on a chalkboard.

"Not too bad for such an annoying bastard." Taki then shot his glance over to Yuki as he continued. "Here you can have this back."

Shuichi then felt a large hand wrap around his loose tank top as he was hoisted off the ground and then suddenly tossed like a rag doll, landing squarely on Yuki's lap, sending them both tumbling backwards into the wall of the parking garage. Yuki still showed no reaction, even as Taki took his blonde locks in his fist and wrenched his head backwards to look him in the eye as he spoke.

"I don't know what your deal is…but I suggest your boy toy resign from NG…I don't wanna hear about either one of you ever again."

Shuichi then watched on helplessly as Taki landed a quick and hard punch right across Yuki's jaw line, knocking him out cold. The trio then quickly disappeared off into the darkness without another word, before screeching out of the complex in the SUVs, leaving them both bloodied and bruised on the pavement.

Shuichi was in a panic as he felt all his energy leaving his body, and he did the only thing he could think of. He raised a shaky hand and pulled Yuki's small cell phone out of his coat pocket and punched in a few numbers.

"Hello? ?"

"H-Hiro…"

"Shuichi! Where have you been!? I've been looking for you!"

"H-help Hiro…"

"What?! What's wrong!? Where are you?!"

"NG…P-parking garage…Y-Yuki is hurt…."

All of Shuichi's energy then completely faded and he dropped the phone onto the ground before slumping back down into Yuki's lap. His eye lids grew far too heavy to keep open any longer, and he used his last conscious breath to mutter to the blonde.

"Y-Yuki…I'm so….sorry…."

Only a few short minutes passed before a motorcycle could be heard screeching through the complex. As Hiro rounded the last corner, he set eyes on his lost vocalist crumbled on the ground. He threw the kickstand down and leapt off the bike to kneel down to Shuichi's side. He quickly assessed the situation before gently picking up the boy's small broken body into his arms bridal style. He then glanced down at the blonde briefly before looking back at the body in his arms with a grimace.

"Oh Shuichi…what has that man gotten you into now…"

**TBC**

**Hey hey! Thanks again for taking a look see! Stay tuned for more! ^_^**

**-Shuichi77**


End file.
